Hansha Uchiha
Hansha Uchiha (うちは反射, Uchiha Hansha) is a wanted ninja who is an offspring of the hated Uchiha Clan. Background Hansha's mother was a prostitute in Tanzaku Gai who entertained an Uchiha Jonin on an away mission. Growing up in Tanzaku Gai's red light district was challenging for the boy, whose features marked him as one of clan descent. Due to his mother still being on call after her pregnancy, he grew up mostly without adult guidance, living with the other Akasenko children of the district, other offspring of the district's main business. Uchiha Chapter 1 Here he learned a harsh moral code, and struggled to cope, living hand-to-mouth at times, until his mother eventually lost her job as she began to grow older. Then she obtained a steady job as a cleaning lady for a rather well-off household, and Hansha was brought as a playmate for the noble children. He did not get along with them at first: they were soft, cried easily, and kept trying to steal his cap, not having seen such a "peasant" article of headgear before. Luckily for Hansha and his mother, the noble family took a liking to the child and allowed to come over often, bathing him much to his disgust and fixing up several articles of his clothing. Here he obtained several of the high-collared shirts he preferred, and loose shinobi pants and sandals. Somehow, it came out that he was a child of the Uchiha clan, famed both for their power and their madness. Having had little experience with the depredations of Madara, Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke, the civilian family approved of the well-known name for Hansha, and made sure that his clan symbol was worn prominently on his clothes thereafter. However, it was not long before Hansha was forced to flee Tanzaku Gai, taking down a bounty hunter and two chunin-level hunter-ninja on his way. Personality Appearance Hansha is a young, dark-haired male, with prominent Uchiha facial characteristics. He often wears a dark high-collared shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, salvaged from a hideout, with an unmarked black flak jacket over it. One of his more distinctive articles of clothing is the black baseball cap he usually wears, along with the makeshift forehead protector he created, with an Uchiha crest on it instead of a village symbol, showing his isolation from the main ninja system. This is worn about his neck. After an extended training trip with Bunmei Gōtō, he discarded the cap and wore his forehead protector on his forehead. Abilities Taijutsu One of his favored fields of combat, Hansha's Taijutsu has been on a high level since his first appearance. In his first encounter against a mercenary out for his blood and bounty, he could occupy both of the man's hands with his own to halt his attempts to use ninjutsu. Uchiha Chapter 2 He was also able to outmaneuver a pair of chunin Hunter-nin from Kiri as he fled Tanzaku Gai. Hansha has shown a high level of stamina and endurance; at the Unabara Grand Tournament he was able to endure a consistent string of battles against ninja, two elite Samurai and their dojos before finally collapsing from exhaustion. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state from three days of pursuit by hunter ninja, he still had enough strength to match Anjin Uzumaki's Water Echo with his own Tonbogiri. Sticky Fist Hansha's preferred taijutsu style is the Sticky Fist or Nebaiken, a style involving advanced chakra control. He uses the tree-walking exercise to stay in contact with opponents and utilize grappling techniques. Most shinobi short of a Hyuga have little opportunity to dislodge him or counter at such extremely short range. Many of his taijutsu moves are based off of wrestling, such as figure-four chokeholds and other techniques. Hansha is shown to begin his jutaijutsu from one of four stances- the Shizen no Kamae, Jumonji no Kamae, Ichimonji no Kamae, and Hira no Kamae. Uchiha Chapter 5 First Stance, Shizen no Kamae The Shizen no Kamae is achieved by taking a natural, relaxed standing position. The feet are shoulder width apart, both supporting an equal amount of weight. The arms hang at the sides, the shoulders are relaxed. It really is basically just standing there in an unassuming way. As opponents do not wait for Hansha to take a stance before attacking, training from this stance is essential. The strong basic stance of this position is related to the the element of earth, involving stability and strength. Second Stance, Ichimonji no Kamae The Ichimonji no Kamae is a defensive stance. The front arm is slightly bent and extended towards the opponents eyes to keep them at a distance and deflect attacks. The rear arm is held near the neck and forward shoulder. Both arms are relaxed and the hands open. Most of the weight is settled on the back leg. The smooth motion and counterattacking style of this posture imitates the flowing of water. Vision and Perception Hansha has not unlocked his family's blood-limit, the Sharingan dojutsu, despite his efforts to. However, he realizes the psychological effect provided by the Kekkei Genkai and usually casts a small genjutsu over his eyes to make them resemble the Sharingan. Even without the Sharingan, he has trained his perception to high levels, estimating an opponent's speed by watching the play of their muscles as they moved unconsciously. He has stated his reflexes to have surpassed his sensei, one of the fastest swordsmen in the Land of Rain. Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate His intelligence is also high, as he deduced the weakness in the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven after seeing it once. In use. Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate Ninjutsu .]] Hansha, while possessing some skill in ninjutsu, is fairly adept in the area. Early on in his travels, he learned the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which he saw as part of his heritage and struggled to learn. After refining his chakra control several times over (incidentally strengthening his taijutsu as well) he was able to perform the technique. Now seeing himself as a full-fledged member of the clan, he began to search for other clues to his relatives. He came upon several Uchiha bases in different countries, and in one, behind a blood-seal, was hidden a scroll containing several hiden techniques, including the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, the only one he has successfully learned. He has also developed his own chakra-manipulation ninjutsu, the Tonbogiri technique, which was strong enough to match Anjin Uzumaki's Water Echo. Uchiha Chapter 7 The Flight from Unabara He has also shown proficiency in wielding multiple techniques simultaneously, as in wielding a Tonbogiri and at the same time erecting an Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment. Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate Plot Hansha is the main character of the spin-off series Uchiha. Chapter 1, City of Sin Hansha is introduced as a child in . Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate Deep inside the Land of Fire, Hansha is confronted by two shinobi. With no choice left but to fight, Hansha quickly establishes an advantage in the first minute, wounding the Hyuga. One of the shinobi decides to "referee" the fight, a close-range battle between Hansha's Sticky Fist and Kenzo's Gentle Fist. Despite the inherent disadvantage for his fighting style in this matchup, Hansha used a simple technique to avoid most of the potentially damaging hits of his opponents. Then, taking advantage of his opponent's Byakugan, he overloads his Lantern Technique to act as a flashbomb, blinding his opponent and their "proctor." As Kenzo defends himself from any attack with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Hansha deduces its weakness and breaks through with a Tonbogiri while simultaneously isolating the two of them from their third opponent. With no choice left, Kenzo sacrificed much of his lower leg to shatter Hansha's hand, knowing the ANBU were on their way. Hansha, leaving the barely conscious Hyuga, began sprinting towards the Land of Rain border, pursued by Samuha. Samuha used some sort of fast-travel technique to keep up with Hansha, not attacking, but manipulating the clouds overhead to overtake Hansha, who evaded all the blocking attempts with minimum effort, continuing his run. References Category:Character Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Tekkō Resident